


Yellow Starlight

by Bubblegum_Jay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Complete noob here, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I dont know what Im doing help me, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader is protective bean, Romance, Sans just wants to take care of reader, Social Justice, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Jay/pseuds/Bubblegum_Jay
Summary: You are a 19 year old female that was just minding her own business when Monsters came out from Mount Ebbott. Now, you find yourself oddly attached to them, and are willing to defend them, no matter what. As time goes on, you slowly find yourself getting closer with a skeleton that wears a blue jacket and is obsessed with taking care of his friends...Soon enough, he will be obsessed with you, too.*Tags will be updated as chapters are added.**I do not own Undertale or any of the characters.**Is also on Quotev, I share the same username. This is not on any other website besides Quotev.*It's my first time using AO3, sorry if it's all weird! I also appreciate criticism. Tags are to be added when chapters are uploaded.





	1. Saving a Monster

((Unedited.))  
The sun is out shining brightly.

 

Birds are chirping, enjoying their lives.

 

People are starting to wake up, and planned to continue their usual routine. Or so they thought. Today was the day that a brand new species named Monsters came up from a mountain called Mount Ebbott.

 

You of course, have heard about this mountain. That it was haunted, and that ‘people shall never return if they fall down’, or something similar to that. The whole world went into a big uproar, as literally no one was expecting this. You were definitely shocked at first, and you found it interesting how there Is another intelligent species that lives to this day.

 

You looked at the TV in the living room, and sighed. The news only seemed to care about these monsters that came up from a mountain. You admit, it is very special and amazing that something like this could even happen. You just wanted to resume with your life. You don’t see how it’s a bad thing that monsters came up.

 

However, as time went on more anti monster rallies were formed from racist humans. The news kept reporting about the anti monster rallies, and you despised them to an unusual extent. It has been six months now ever since monsters came up from the mountain. You haven’t met a monster yet, however you definitely hope to, and become friends with some monsters.

 

To the present day. . .

 

You sighed quietly, and got your car keys. You closed your house door, and you walked towards your car. You look at the note that is in your other hand, and it has the groceries listed on there that you need. You unlock your door, your (h/c) hair lightly swishing due to the light breeze. The nice, autumn air was soothing too you. Not too hot, not too cold.

 

You open the door to the drivers seat and plop in it carefully, and close the door once you are inside the car. You start up your car, and you start driving off to the nearest supermarket. While you are on your way to the nearest supermarket, you catch some lone people holding up anti monster signs. You squint your eyes at seeing that, and your grip tightens on the wheel, focusing on driving. The sound of the traffic calms you down slightly.

 

You eventually make your way to the supermarket successfully. You park your car in the parking lot, and you turn your car off, opening the door and locking your car when you get out. You walk towards the entrance of the supermarket, and you grab a trolley and start pushing it.

 

You walk towards the fruit area, knowing you should try to eat more healthily when you heard a commotion. You stop by a shelf full of fruit when you could hear it properly. “You.. monster freak! Move!” A voice screams out of anger, and you couldn’t help but want to defend whoever it was that was being attacked. You leave your trolley by the bananas on the shelf and you step closer to the commotion.

 

There is a woman in her 20’s screaming at what seems to be a short, yellow looking lizard/dinosaur mix. You suddenly realised with excitement that it is a monster! The monster appeared to be female, so you assumed that it was her gender. She was sweating bullets, and you wanted justice for this innocent monster.

 

A small circle was appearing surrounding the drama, no one helping the poor monster. Other people just completely ignored the situation. You felt angry, and disgusted to be the same species as these people. ‘Disgusting people..’ You think, angry that no one is going to help this poor monster out. You pushed people aside (albeit gently), and you stepped in front of the precious monster, glaring at the mother.

The woman suddenly shuts up, seeing you there, but then her expression changed to one of anger. “Why are you defending that fucking monstrosity?!” The woman exclaims, pointing her crude finger at the monster behind you. You stayed in front of the monster. “And what is wrong with you? Do you have no common sense? They are living beings, like us!” You state sternly, glaring at the woman.

 

Your heart was beating fast though, but you refused to show you were scared. You usually weren’t used to speaking out, especially since no one seemed to care for you back in high school. You ignored that last thought. “Listen here, woman. I can tell you’re older than me, yet you clearly lack the ability to think straight. Use your brain if you even have one, and think of your actions!” You scold harshly, feeling a tingle going up your back.. but from what?

You ignored the feeling. You glared at everyone else just watching. “Are you all gonna act like stupid idiots and just watch this go down or what?!” You yell, making some people jump and scurry away. The woman scoffs, and walks past you, harshly pushing you to the ground. Your vision blurs from how quickly you fall down due to the push, and you just hope the monster you were protecting is okay.

 

You could hear some more drama going on, so you refused to let the fall injure you. You could hear some more people complaining about you making a rucket, and eventually a man in a suit comes walking towards you. You step in front of the monster protectively, not risking another person wanting to try and hurt this poor monster.

 

“Excuse me ma’am, would you please make your way out of the premises, you are making too much of a ruckus.” The man states in an emotionless voice, drilling you down with his murky eyes. You are shocked at how awful these people are. “Why.. Why aren’t you going to do anything about the fact that an innocent creature got bullied?” You asked in a desperate tone, wanting justice for what happened.

 

“Ma’am. I asked you politely.” He refused to answer your question, still staring at you. You notice he is getting impatient. You glare at him, full hatred. “Fine.” You spit out. You help the precious monster up, and get a better look at her. Her glasses are broken. You felt your heart hurt seeing her cry. You just instantly wanted to protect this precious little bean.

 

“T-T-Thank y-yo-u-u..” Was all she said, albeit very quietly. “Anytime..” You say comfortingly, and glare at the man again. “You all are disgusting excuses for human beings. I hope you have fun reveling in the fact you all did nothing to help a POOR CREATURE!” You yell, walking towards the exist with the monster, and you flip the finger at them all.

 

You both are eventually outside within some steps. You sigh quietly, now calming down. “Sorry about that..” You say quietly to the shy monster, and she sniffs quietly. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry for b-being t-the w-w-way I-I-I a-am..” She stutters badly. You feel sorry for the precious little monster. You feel your heart hurt even more at what she says, and your caring mood comes into play. “No, no, no.. it’s alright..” You say reassuringly, wanting to comfort her.

 

She does indeed seem grateful for you helping her, as she smiles. “I-I-I c-can s-s-see you are a g-g-great human..” She stutters again, looking up at you, blushing. ‘Awh, the poor little thing..’ You think, worried for her. You can tell her anxiety is going haywire. You smile, and were about to say something when she cuts you off. “H-Here’s my number.. I-I-if you ever w-want to h-h-hang out, that I-I-s..” she murmurs the last part, and you feel really happy. “Of course I do.” You say quietly, now feeling more shy as you start to fully calm down.

 

Eventually, you both exchange numbers, and you notice she put her name on your phone as simply ‘Alphys’. “I-I-I have to g-g-go now, but w-want t-t-o chat l-later?” She asks you, pushing her glasses up, even if they are broken. ‘It must be a sort of anxiety tick’, you absentmindedly think to yourself. “Will do.” You simply state, smiling. She was about to say something, but then a red.. CONVERTIBLE? WHAT EVEN – comes, and parks near Alphys. “W-W-Well, here i-is my r-r-ride..” She says, blushing, noticing your surprised expression. You quickly shake your head, and you smile. “Alright Alphys. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” You tell her, and she nods her head.

 

You wave to her as she walks off towards the convertible. You watch your new friend open the shiny red door, and she struggles to get it. She eventually manages to get in, and she seems to greet the driver of the car. She closes her door and winds her window down, waving at you as the car starts to drive past you. You couldn’t see the driver of the car though, but you assumed it was another friend of hers.

 

“Ohmygodmynewfriendissosmallandprecious..” You quickly mutter to yourself, and when you see the car gone, you get into your car. As soon as you get into your car and the engine is rumbling, you bang your head against your steering wheel, making you, as well as others suddenly jump from the sudden beep. You let out a small yelp, and yell out “GODDANGIT.”, not in the mood for caring that people were staring at you oddly.

 

You eventually went back home and you made your way inside your little house. It was nice and homey. It wasn’t a modern house, which made it oddly more comforting to you. You take a quick shower and you are now sitting on your favourite, comfortable floral faded couch, sipping some water when something on the news catches your eye. You put the water down on the small coffee table in front of you.

 

It was a pro-monster ally.

 

You smile.

 

Maybe humans aren’t so bad after all.


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet another monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, long chapter. Also, double checked by editor on Quotev. Any errors? Let me know.

It has been a couple of days since the incident at the supermarket. You haven’t heard anything from Alphys yet, and you hoped that everything was fine with her, and that you merely weren’t just overthinking things.

 

You just finished working. You worked at a cute little coffee shop that is in the main street of the city that you live in. It got very busy, but you still enjoyed serving drinks (even if they might be a monster hater, you still aimed to be a good server). Your coworker looks over at you from the counter. “Hey (Y/N)!” She says, looking to see if there were any customers coming in.

 

You looked towards her and smiled. “Hey there Alicia, what’s up?” You asked, cleaning the coffee machine from any milk stains that might’ve gotten on the steel panels of the machine. Alicia wanders over to you, and you sighed mentally. It seems as though she wanted something from you. “Did you really… you know..” Alicia asks in a peculiar tone, which really confused you. What on earth was she talking about?

 

“Uhh…what?” You asked, clearly confused. She rolls her eyes, and you feel irritated at that. You aren’t stupid. “The monster, duh. The one at the supermarket. Did you really protect it?” She asked, her murky hazel eyes staring at you with.. a weird emotion hidden in them. You felt really awkward, but didn’t see why she needed to bring it up. “Uhh.. yeah, why?” You asked bluntly, wanting to understand why she would ask that.

 

She was about to respond before a customer comes in, and she walks off to the counter, giving you a stare that said ‘We will talk about this later’. You merely nodded, and resumed to cleaning the rest of the barista machine. While she was serving, you were confused. Why did she act as though it was a problem? You notice your boss coming out from the back of the store, more than likely wasting her time finishing a smoke and texting on her phone.

 

You turn away and discreetly roll your eyes, not really wanting to see your boss. You suddenly freeze up when you hear your name being called. “(Y/N)! Time for you to knock off for the day.” She exclaims loudly from the back, her gnarly voice being able to be heard from even the front of the shop you reckon. You were elated you were able to finish off work early, even if it is 4 PM. More free time!

 

You walked down to the back of the shop, and you wrote down how long you worked for, and whether you had a break of not (To which you didn’t, because of your lazy ass coworker). You finally finished off writing in your book of how many hours you did, and you waved to your boss. You noticed that Alicia is still serving, and you quickly walk out before you could feel even guiltier than you already did.

 

When you stepped out, you noticed that the weather was beautiful. It was nice and cool outside, the wind gently moving the trees and plants, making them rustle. You embrace the feel of the air on your face, working in the coffee shop could get really hot sometimes. You noticed that there wasn’t too much people outside, more than likely still working, or at school. You shivered at the thought of seeing school kids, it just makes you feel even older than you already were, even if you were only nineteen.

 

You started walking towards your car when you felt your phone go off.

You looked at your phone and you smiled. It was Alphys! You excitedly unlocked your phone, and you read the message she sent you, no longer walking, just standing on the spot while on your phone.

 

Alphys: hello, SORRY THAT I haven’t said anything yet, I’ve been a bit too shy!! ^^;

 

Your smile becomes more genuine, and you respond to her message.

 

(Y/N): Don’t say sorry fam, it’s alright!

 

You resumed walking again towards your silver car, hearing a soft ping! Go off. You unlocked your car, shut the silver door that is next to the drivers seat, and sit down. You look down at your phone.

 

Alphys: okay, good! ^o^ I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to come over sometime? And meet some of my friends too, BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO I JUST DON’T WANT TO BOTHER YOU I’M SO SORRY AAA ;A;

 

You giggle lightly at her message, and typed your response.

(Y/N): Haha, it’s alright! And sure thing, I’m honored you trust me enough to let me meet your friends :)

 

You felt excited, but nervous. What if they didn’t like you? What if you accidentally screwed things up? You felt your nerves build up when you heard your phone go off again, as it locked itself from not being touched for a minute. You unlock your phone again.

 

Alphys: Well, how does tomorrow afternoon sound? Around 1 PM?

 

You quickly thought back to your schedule. You remember faintly that you still have some sick days left over, so you decided to do that. You wished to be able to make a good first impression on some possible new friends without feeling under stress about your job.

 

(Y/N): I can make it by then, can’t wait to meet them!

 

Alphys responded almost instantly.

 

Alphys: GREAT! I mean, uhh… awesome! Can’t wait to let you meet them!! ^w^

 

You felt your heart warming up. Gosh, Alphys was so precious and sweet you just wanted to hug her and protect her. Hopefully her friends are able to do that, but you felt confident that her friends took great care of her.

 

You put your phone down on the floor of the car, wanting to get home already. You turn on the ignition, and start driving towards home, thinking of many possibilities that could happen tomorrow. You definitely hoped to make friends, but you wouldn’t be surprised if things didn’t turn out the way you wished it could.

 

You were close to home when you saw a small ice cream van, just sitting there. You didn’t see anyone near it, but you were excited, because you have been craving ice cream for a while now. You decide to park across the street, watching out for any cars before you drove to the side of the road. You made sure that your parking was correct, and you hummed, content. You turn the ignition off for the car, and grab your purse and phone.

 

You close your silver door shut, and you lock your car. You look both ways across the street, making sure that there weren’t any cars crossing by. You crossed the street when you deemed it safe to do so, and you were able to see more details as you got closer.

 

You saw that there was a decent amount of ice cream flavours, and of course, the typical chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry was included. You decided to settle for something simple.

 

You looked up at the counter, and what you saw surprised you, but not in a bad way. You just weren’t expecting it.

 

There was a skeleton sleeping in the chair that is behind the counter of the ice cream van. (You aren’t sure of it’s gender, so you decide to go with they/them) They are wearing basketball shorts that you can barely see, with what seems to be white stripes on the side. The skeleton had an everlasting grin on their face, which seemed to be permanent, even if they were sleeping.

 

You felt a bit awkward, not really wanting to be rude and wake up the monster. “U-Uh.. Excuse me?” You asked quietly, feeling extra shy for some reason. Your stomach had butterflies flying around, but you are unsure why it is happening. You decide to be louder, and just in case; you decided to knock on the panel of the van, which managed to successfully wake up the skeleton.

 

“oh, heh, don’t mind me.. I’m just bone tired.” His deep voice made you a bit flustered, but you ignored it. ’Yep, he is definitely male.’ You think to yourself, and giggle quietly at his pun, looking away from his face. He chuckles as well, and he sighs, staying in his position. “so, what flavour you aching to taste today?” He asked you kindly, seemingly staring at an area just above your breasts. It felt as though he could… see through you.

 

You shivered quietly, ignoring the thought. You subconsciously cover the area that he was staring at, and he quickly snapped out of.. whatever state of mind he was in. “(IC/F) please!” You asked kindly, and to which his smile seems to grow more genuine, the eyelights that are in his eyesockets seemingly growing brighter.

 

He grabs the metallic scooping spoon that you noticed was kept to the side of him, and he starts scooping it out. "two scoops or one scoop?" He asks you in a relaxing tone of voice, his whole body posture seemingly relaxed the more you both chatted. "Two scoops please." You respond kindly, wanting to get to know this nice skeleton more. Too bad you wouldn't be able to meet him again, making you slightly upset. You wished that there were more monsters like him around.

 

He finishes the two scoops, and he leans towards you, holding out the two scooped (IC/F) ice cream cone to you. You move closer to him, your chest just barely touching the cool metal of the mini van, when he gives it to you. You feel a sort of.. 'zap', when you felt your fingers touch his, albeit softly, and barely able to be felt. You feel that same tingle you felt at the supermarket trail up your back, making you straighten up. 'Okay.. what on Earth is that?' You think to yourself, confused.

 

He must have felt it too, considering his expression that he has on his face. He was a bit shocked, his eyesockets widened. He must have felt your gaze on him, as he shakes his head and coughs softly. "well, there ya go." he says in his baritone voice, winking at you. You felt yourself blush again, not expecting it but you forced it away by thinking of the hangout that you are going to tomorrow. "T-Thank you.." You stutter, much to your digress. You cringe inwardly at how awkward it was. 'That is so awkward..' You think, mentally hitting yourself.

 

The skeletal monster seemed to have noticed your mental exchange with yourself, his smile somehow appearing.. more gentle. "hey, anytime. as a matter of fact, it's on the house." Was all he said, still looking at you, with a certain emotion in those mysterious eyelights. 'I'm not that interesting... am I?' You think to yourself, but you were definitely shocked with his statement.

 

"W-What! Oh, please, let me pay you. You deserve it, tibia honest." You say, deciding to crack a pathetic pun. It however seemed to work magic on him, as his smile becomes more genuine, his eyelights getting slightly bigger as he stares down at you. "oh, you wanna do this now huh? you wanna try and beat the bone-afied champion of punning?" He asks you in a challenging tone, which makes you in turn want to retaliate, even if you were horrible at puns. Besides, it's starting to get a bit colder outside.

 

You giggle at his puns, but your smile seems to drop off. When he saw it, his expression turned worried. "Maybe another time, since it's getting cold?" You asked him, hoping that you will meet him again someday. He seems to be hopeful to meet you again, as he has this certain expression on his face. "well, this is crazy..." Was all he said, making you confused. Was he planning something? "and here's my number.." He added, handing you a piece of paper with what seems to be his phone number.

 

"so call me maybe~" He winks at you as he said that, making you burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, you cute dork." You accidentally say, not meaning to say it out loud. You gasp and cover your mouth, stepping away from the van a couple of steps. The wind gently rustles your hair, making your hair blow around, but not to the point of whiplash. It reminds you that it's getting even darker outside. He, surprisingly, blushes a beautiful shade of dark blue. 'So pretty...' You think, thankful that you didn't say it out loud.

 

"why thank you. you're not so bad looking yourself." He flirts, making you really surprised, and flustered. He chuckled quietly at your expression, and he seemed to finally notice the time as well. "welp, i gotta close up the van. you'll be okay?" He asked, concerned about your safety for some reason. You nod, smiling softly, feeling pleased and well.. happy that someone cared for your self worth. "Will you?" You asked in return, caring about him instantly.

 

"yeah, i'll be safe. thank you." He says sincerely, and you nod your head, smiling. "Anytime. See you around?" You asked, hopeful. "sure will. seeya, pal." Was all he said before he headed out of sight. You said bye quietly, before you walked off towards your car, licking your (IC/F) ice cream. You finally reach the street when you see that no cars are coming by, and you unlock your silver car. You open the door with one hand, the other hand holding the ice cream. Once you are seated in your car you close the door, and pull out the paper with the skeleton's phone number on it.

 

"I forgot to ask for his name!" You groan loudly, but you suppose that's another reason for you to meet him again.


	3. Hangout [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangout begins.

((Edited.))

You could barely sleep last night. Today was the day of the hangout! You were super hyped, and you decided to pack a bag full of essentials just incase a sleepover or something occurred. You had also called your workplace to let them know that you wouldn’t be available to work for a couple of days. Luckily, the boss was fine with it (for once).

 

You checked the time on the clock that is hanging on your wall near the door. It’s almost time for you to start heading over there. You grabbed your bag that was on the comfortable couch in your living room. You turned your head and you saw your car keys in the kitchen. You walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed your keys that were there all on their lonesome.

 

You started walking towards the door, and then double checked everything was turned off, and that everything was locked. Once you made sure everything was turned off and safe and secure, you opened the front door that leads outside, and you close it over. You lock the door and twist the handle multiple times to make sure it was locked. Once you were satisfied with it, you walked down a couple of steps from your verandah to your satisfactory garden out the front of your house.

 

’Man… I really should take better care of my garden, huh..’ you think to yourself, but wave the thought off, not wanting to get yourself dirty, and considering you wanted to make it out on time. As you got closer to the front gate, you started to appreciate how beautiful autumn really is. The wind is nice and cool, relaxing against any exposed skin. The air smells faintly of mushrooms and pumpkins, as well as gentle spices. You smile softly. Man, you really loved autumn.. even if everything was dying.

 

You closed the gate over, the wind softly brushing your hair, making you feel relaxed. You take a deep breath in, and you start walking towards your car that is out the front of your house, the gentle snapping of fallen leaves from trees making you look up, to see how much leaves were left. There is still a decent amount, but you could feel the slight chill of winter coming.

 

You finally make it to your silver car. You unlock it, and you open the silver door that allows people to get into the passenger seat. You put your bag and your phone on there, not wanting to be too harsh with your belongings. You close the passenger door, and you walk in front of your car, and you quickly open the silver door and get into your car safely, pulling the car door shut once you are in.

 

You decided to let Alphys know that you were on your way. You reach over towards your passenger seat and you pull your phone towards you, simultaneously unlocking your phone as you did with your dominant hand. You click on Alphy’s contact, and made a new message.

 

(Y/N): Hey Alph! I’m on my way now to your place :)

 

You decided to not wait for a response, and you started driving towards her place, memorizing it off the top of your head. You often went past her place when you had to go to work, so it wasn’t too difficult for you.

 

 

Whilst you were driving towards your destination, you decided to listen to the radio, so you turned it on. ”And on other breaking news, yet another incident occurred regarding monsters! The victim appeared to be a tall skeleton, and what occurred is that he was attacked by some thugs at a mall. Luckily, he escaped with little to no injuries.” As you were listening to this, you started to grow worried, your grip on the wheel tightening again. What if the skeleton was related to Sans? Is the monster okay? Your worry continued to grow, until you finally noticed that you were at your destination.

 

’I don’t understand what’s wrong with some people, seriously..’ You think to yourself bitterly. You seriously don’t understand how people could hurt innocent people like that, but you suppose things never change.. especially from what you experienced in your past.

 

You decided to park outside the front of the house, waiting for any traffic to go by. Once you deemed it safe to park, you parked in front of Alphys’ house, making sure you didn’t hit anything. You turned your car off when you deemed your parking satisfactory, and you opened your car door and slid out of your driver’s seat, closing the door after you. You walked to the front of the car and you opened up the passenger car door, and grabbed your bag and your phone.

 

You closed the silver door after you had grabbed everything you needed, and locked your car. You decided to quickly look at Alphys’ house. It was all grey, looking rather simplistic. You could tell it was more modern as it had big paneled windows, as well as a verandah. Her house didn’t really have a garden, just some patched grass here and there. Her house looked very tall from the front, so you just assumed that it was two story, considering that there was a window higher up than the rest of the other windows.

 

You walked closer towards her front door, walking up the couple of steps that entered into her verandah. Your bag was a little heavy, so you put it on the ground, groaning quietly at how it left your shoulder aching. You rubbed it quickly, and you knocked on the door gently, not wanting to be harsh, even to a goddamn door, you softie. You could hear some running in the background, as well as some shouting, so you prepare yourself to get trampled over.

 

The door suddenly cracks open, and you see the same skeleton that you must have heard about from the radio! But you weren’t too sure, what if there was another tall skeleton?! “HELLO HUMAN! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM ALPHYS, A FRIEND OF MINE.” A loud voice shrills out, making your eardrums ring slightly. You ignored it to the best of your ability, and you look up at the skeleton. He is wearing a sweater and pants, with a red scarf. It looks as though he has worn it a lot. “H-Hello! It’s nice to meet you t-too.” You say, stuttering because of your shyness towards strangers.

 

The skeleton that stands before you seems to smile even more, which is impossible considering he is always smiling, from the looks of his skeletal jaw. You wonder how it feels briefly, before he tugs you in gently, a warm look on his face. “NO NEED TO BE SHY HUMAN! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME. ALPHYS IS ALMOST DONE SETTING EVERYTHING UP.” He says, and picks up your bag that you left out on the verandah. He closes the door after himself, and you get a good luck at the inside of the house.

 

One thing you think of is that there is a lot of anime posters, especially of this one monster who has pink hair and cat ears. You don’t know who it is, but you assume that she is obsessed with the anime. There is also lots of bookcases filled with manga and of course; more anime. To your left is a small, but lovely looking kitchen. It has a steel table in the corner of the kitchen from your perspective, and has a fridge, refrigerator and of course a stove, with pots hanging above the stove. ’Yeesh.. I hope she knows that could be a serious hazard..’ You think, worried about her safety.

 

To the front of you must be the living room. Off to the right is a staircase, leading to you confirming the idea that the house Alphys lives in is indeed, two stories. There is a big TV In the middle of the room on a wooden cabinet, with some consoles and even more video games and anime underneath it. There are some bookcases next to the TV that are filled with books, and you manage to get a glance at once called “How anime could be real”, and you shake your head, smiling softly. The lounge room has a pink and white block themed pattern on it, whilst the floor felt soft, like carpet.

 

Papyrus seemed to notice something, and suddenly perked up. “OH! HOW SILLY OF ME, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I’M SORRY, I FORGOT TO SAY WHO I WAS BEFORE.” Papyrus seemed embarrassed at his mistake, considering how he was scratching the back of his skull like anyone would if they were embarrassed. You smile up at him. “It’s alright Papyrus, I’m not mad.” You chirp, happy, but also nervous. Where even is Alphys anyways?

 

Just as you thought that, Alphys came tumbling down, looking even more sweatier than usual. “H-H-Hey (Y/N)! S-S-Sorry, I w-was c-cleaning o-out a r-r-room..” She says nervously, rubbing her scaley arm nervously. “Don’t say sorry, but what for if you don’t mind me asking?” You asked, curious as to what might have made her want to clean a room up. She pushed her glasses up, and you absentmindedly notice that they have been fixed.

 

“W-W-Well, P-Papyrus and h-his brother, Sans a-a-are staying h-here f-for the n-night.” She adds, sweating slightly still. You briefly think back to the day before, where you and the skeleton were chatting over ice cream. You wonder if that was the skeletons name.. Sans. You smile softly, not noticing the look Alphys was giving you. You mentally shake your head. Stop thinking about him dammit!

 

“Ahh, alright.” Was all you said in a gentle tone, and noticed that the TV was on, light static coming from it. It wasn’t a huge, modern TV, but it wasn’t too small either. It was just the right size so that it wouldn’t hurt your eyes. “Well, is there anyone else we are waiting on?” You asked, fiddling with your fingers. Why was it so awkward? Why do you seem to screw things up all the time?

 

A loud banging comes from the door, making you jump. “THAT MUST BE UNDYNE!” Papyrus states loudly, and seems to… skip over towards the door? You merely watch everything go down, smiling softly. You definitely hope to fit in with these amazing people, not caring whether they were monster or not. You see Papyrus suddenly get attacked from another monster, you presume, judging by her blue skin and tied back, pure red beautiful hair. You grew slightly envious at how stunning her hair looks. She is also wearing a black tank top, with black jeans and combat boots. "Heya punk! Nice to see you again after all this time!" The female monster states, her jaggered teeth showing. She proceeds to noogie Papyrus, and to which he.. squeals at? "NYOOO-HOOO-HOOO! NOT THE NOOGIES!" You laugh at him getting noogied, his rather comedic appearance looking funny as he tries to escape the arms of the strong female.

 

You giggle, moving to walk past the couch when you suddenly feel something grab ahold of your t-shirt. You suddenly jump and look at whoever, or whatever, had grabbed you. To your surprise, it was the same skeleton from yesterday! 'So he must be named Sans, and is related to Papyrus..' You think to yourself. You smiled brightly, seeing the skeleton. He was of course, wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday. "Heya." You say kindly, a warmth emitting in your heart from seeing him. You didn't seem to notice that Alphys was once again, giving you the look. "heya. nice to see you again." Was all he said, but he seemed to have missed you too, which made you happy. 

 

You heard a slight coughing sound, and you looked up to the aquatic monster, feeling intimidated. "H-H-un, t-t-this is my f-friend w-w-who saved me, (Y-Y/N.)" You mentally awe at the cute nickname that Alphys gave to the aquatic monster. You will ship them so hard if they really are dating. "Nice to meet you, nerd! I'm Undyne, and incase you can't tell, this precious little monster right here-" Undyne smooches Alphys smack dab on the lips, and quickly moved away from her, causing Alphys to turn into a tomato, "Is my amazing girlfriend! Don't make a move on her or I'll attack you! GOT IT?" She threatened you. You instantly grew scared of her, your mouth opening in fear. Undyne however, laughs at your expression.

"Hahah, not surprised that you're a scaredy cat! Every human seems to be these days. Always too weak to fight back, what a bunch of weenies!" Despite her playfully teasing, with no ill intent behind her words, you felt yourself growing irritated at that. You couldn't help being the way you are! Sans somehow knew that you were having a battle inside your mind, and he gently put a hand on your shoulder, reminding yourself that other people are nearby. You look at Sans, and his smile seems to grow more gentle. "i think that's enough teasing for today, fish sticks." Sans says to Undyne, teasing Undyne at the same time. She fell for the bait, and started to grow irritated, but then Alphys coughs loudly, making everyone stop.

 

"L-L-Let's start t-t-the hangout, s-s-shall we?"

 

((Reason I had to cut this into two parts is because I wish for it to not be too long for people. More Sans and Reader stuff will happen when the next part is released.))

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, since this is legit my first time ever using AO3, I have no idea how to do italics/etc. If some people are okay with letting a noob know how this all works, please let me know!
> 
> Here is my Quotev!  
> https://www.quotev.com/StrawberryJamJay


End file.
